Is Love, Freedom?
by TobiSaku4EVER
Summary: They are currently at war... And Sakura disappeared suddenly.. Then she met a man that change her and him, and... can the two of them can change him? TobiSaku! OC!
1. chapter 1

**_A/N: Min'na-san... WARNING! this is my first story the prolouge sucks!_**

 ** _I first published this story in wattpad already 5 chapters finished..._**

 ** _xox_**

Third Person's POV

Love, his name is Love, Haruno Love. Even if his name is love he never loved someone nor be loved by anyone. Even his parents they never loved their only child. A whore mother and a womanizer father, he's sick and hopeless with his parents. Every night he cries wishing he could get out of this hell. His father abuses him when ever his father saw him crying because of hell-like life he lived. And his mother never came back because of her pleasurable yet disgusting job. He cut his life with his own bare hands, he knew he cannot live anymore, he's sick of it being abused by his father, bullied by children of his age. Before his eyes began to blur he saw his father with a huge smile on his face "Finally this demon used his brain to end his useless life" those words, he cried and his sight was out.

"What to do now?" he speaks to himself in front of his dead son. A dead body was thrown everywhere inside their small house causing the wall to be tainted in blood. Love's father is happily laughing truly enjoying to throw everywhere his son's dead body. Then he cries remembering what he had done to Love "What to do?" "What to do!?"he laughs so loud "Wait what to do? Of course bang another woman to death and another and another and another and raise a child again to kill!" as his words are so loud that can be heard in the entire small village. Well he doesn't care he murdered them all.

"So sinful" a voice

"Oh there's still alive! Where are you! ?" Love's father said.

"Where am I?" He ask. "Well you're with me Son" a man voice said. Causing him to remember what his parents are after hearing the word "son". "GET AWAY FROM ME!" he said , "Huh?" "Well turn around, boy" the man voice said. Love's dull, empty eyes widen "Your levitating!" he said "And too old". The man chuckle "Who are you?" Love ask. "Rikudou Sennin" he answered "Rikdu… she., what?" he's confuse. Then the old man chuckle again "Rikudoi Sennin also known as Sage of six paths" he stated. "I don't understand,.. Really" he sigh, "Well if you don't understand, Let's forget that one" he sigh. "Oh I haven't said my name, Haru-" Love was cut "Haruno Love , right?" he said. "How did you-" he was cut again, "I know please. Let me be straight I'm running out of time I'm going to punish your psychopathic dad-" Hagoromo was cut "Just kill him already" Hagoromo cleared his throat and swear drop. He notice the abyss in Love's eye so much pain, hatred, despair and sufferings, he also said to kill his dad without hesitation.

"Then shall be it" Hagoromo said, and Love nodded. "First I'm going to talk to him" Hagoromo stated "Please be quiet " Hagoromo added, Love simply nodded.

"So sinful" he said.

"Oh there's still alive! Where are you?" the psychopathic father of Love said.

Then a large stone fell from the sky. All living creature near the crash site died.

'What power' Love though to himself. "Just who are you?" he ask, "Shhhh! Please I'm running out of time, I'm going to reincarnate you again, because I have a mission for y…."then Hagoromo vanish. Leaving Love alone then he realize, he's alive again in a new world different from where he lived in his past life. But he can't remember well, walking around the new world he see a river, while walking nearer and nearer he reach the river. Looking down he see his face it was new he looks cuter, green and blue eyes, blue at the right while green at the other. Of course he can't remember his past life, all he can remember is his name. Suddenly his head feels heavy he can't handle it, he collapse…

'Where am I?' Sakura though to herself. Her body feels weak after how many days wandering around the place. 'Finally' she though to herself. She see a fruit and eat it, 'Where exactly am I "she though to herself. After finishing up the fruit she starts to walk again around the forest. Minutes past she saw a river and a body near it. 'Oh my,' Sakura walk towards the body and check its pulse "My thanks, he's alive" Sakura pick up the unconscious boy bridal style 'I must find a place for us, so I can keep him safe' Sakura jump tree to tree to search for a place to hide. She see a cave an enter it, she place the unconscious boy on a huge flat stone so that the boy can rest. "Just relax, boy" Sakura said, she notice the blood in her hands she flip the unconscious boy, she see wounds but she wonder again 'Stop wondering, just heal his wounds already placing her hands to his back and her hands starts to glow green, healing the wound she notice after some wounds are healed it turned black 'how did that happen?' she though to herself, she cut out her though to concentrate healing. "Done, I feel relieved when I successfully heal someone" she said. And turning back at the wound, she notice it was a statement "But how" she murmured. It was like written by his flesh. She touch the written words on the boy's back and she read it "Love conquers all" she rad. "How come" she murmured "Loves a joke" she said remembering someone she fell in love with. It made Sakura cry but she can't remember his name anymore. The sun is nowhere to be found anymore it was night 'I need to sleep now' she though to herself. "Good night" she said, while rubbing his eyes then she sleep.

Morning came

"Already morning" Sakura said, as she open her eyes, she see him still unconscious. "Alright time to get warming up" she said, while observing the cave there she see a bucket, the bucket was old but the good is its still able to use, "Now what would I do" she murmured "I know!" she said happily, she take the bucket then go outside "First I'll wash myself" she said, then she jumps tree to tree. While happily traveling, something caught her eyes she see twenty one dead bodies wearing armor lying on the ground 'What the heck happened here' she though to herself, then she heard a voice on one of the bodies. "There's someone still alive" she murmured without hesitation she quickly search for it checking one another's pulse, "Its no use they're dead" she said then she see the one who's still moving then the man stop after saying some words enough to hear for himself. "Go quick Sakura he needs your help" she said, immediately taking his arm and checking his pulse "Good his still alive" she said happily, because she's going to help another person. Then Sakura lift his arm to her head across the back of her neck, "Man, he's heavy" she groan, she pump chakra to her arms down to her legs so she can carry the man lightly, Sakura take a glance at him, she suddenly feel the heat on her cheeks, ' Damn he's hot' she though to herself she also notice the armor on his waist half broken, 'Stop Sakura its not the time for that' she though to herself again. "Now here we go" Sakura said, she jump tree to tree again this time it was fast, then she grab him by the waist so he cannot fall and tightly holding it, she blush deep red now, she can feel his abs 'Shanaro... Stop blushing Sakura' she though to herself 'You're here to help him not to seduce him' she again though to herself and blood filled the other half of Sakura's cloths because of the deep cut on the man's body. A minute past she can see the cave from where she was. They reach the cave and she place the man's back on the other flat surfaced stone gently, where she slept last night . She can see his entire body now and his face, 'Damn, Now he's handsome' Sakura's cheek turn deeply red.

Inner: Start healing him now outer or he will die, Sakura jump in shock and flinch, she remove the blue colored armor quickly and remove his long sleeve black shirt, placing her hands on his body, it starts glowing green. She began to stare at the white haired man, she really blush. "I know he's handsome but she's your patient" she said, staring at the white haired man she began to get used at him and the blush disappear. 'Staring at him, this technique is really is something now I can concentrate healing' she though to herself. "Upper body done next is..."her cheeks began to tainted red in embarrassment, Inner: "You little girl!, you can heal him with cloths covering the wounds!. "Is that so?, Thank you for the information inner" she said, now let's start at the lower. Sakura place her hands on his lower body and began to glow in green. 'Gladly there's few wounds on his lower part' she though to herself. Finally, she finish healing him, putting bandage his upper body covering all his healed wounds, now she's finished. "I'm going to bath now" she sigh and stretch her body for the long work. At the entrance at the cave she put a seal so they can be safe. Now traveling faster, Sakura was near the river and began to remove her dress and she bath.

Love's POV

"Again where am I?", 'I'm still confused',

"I come here my child to talk to you again" the voice said, I jump in shock, I knew the voice came behind me so I turn. "It's you old man, glad to see you again"

"I come to see you to talk about something, I will change your name, I'll give you power and I'm the one responsible for the bruise on your back I wrote something there its a statement " Hagoromo said

"Ah...? Well should I thank you ?"

"It depends on you my child, from now on your name will be Hikari Love for your light is love" Hagoromo smiled

"Hikari huh? So your the one responsible for my eyes?"

"Yes my child, it's called emperor eye, well you see when it turns on or you activate it to blue to blue your power or you amount of chakra increase gradually it even surpasses mine" Hagoromo said

"May I ask my eyes are blue and green can I-".

"Listen carefully I'm not done yet. But if you activate your two blue eyes, I warn you your personality changes and the way you think changes to, if you activate your two blue eyes the two green one separates to you, that's when my power works on I'll give the another one of you, who has the two green eyes the power to seal you again inside your original self" Hagoromo said.

"I didn't understand a thing, honestly" I laugh naughtily "and quite confusing.

"Okay I'll, demonstrate to you the simplest way" 'what a dope' "Okay, listen you see you have two eyes one is blue and one is green when you activate your eyes to two blue you became a new person and the same goes to the green one. Literally you have three personality, the blue one named Shizuka, the green one is you the real you and the combination of them is you, Hikari Love, now do you understand?" Hagoromo asked.

"Yes, thank you old man"

"Got to go now, be a good person Love" he disappeared

"I will..."

Then I hear voices if I'm not mistaken its a man and a woman,

"Thank you, miss-?"he said,

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura" she said, he chuckle

"Well thank you Sakura for healing me" he said. Then I open my eyes to see a beautiful young adult woman and a man lying on the flat stone..

xox

 ** _A/N: Sorry for the third person view kinda boring -_- again sorry I'll try not to do another third person view on few first chapters and again. Sorry for the grammar and the correct term or words, I know its not a good start and lots of miss spelled words, but thanks for reading_**

 ** _Word count: 2076_**


	2. chapter 1 (12-14 02:39:12)

_Then I hear voices if I'm not mistaken its a man and a woman, "Thank you, miss-?"he said, "Sakura, Haruno Sakura" she said, he chuckled "Well thank you Sakura for healing me" he said. Then I open my eyes to see a beautiful young adult woman and a man lying on the flat stone._

_

Minutes ago

Third Person's POV

After traveling, Sakura take off her cloths, goes to the river and starts to wash herself.

Sakura's POV

"Ahh, this feels so good!"

"But the river is cold"

I start rubbing my skin to remove the dirt. 'Its been days since I wash myself but the thing is I can't remember what really happen...why am I here'

After taking a bath, putting my old cloths on to go back to the cave.

When I reach the cave, I saw the unconscious boy still asleep. I notice the opposite side the body lying on the flat huge stone is staring at me, I started to stare as he stares at me, soft red eyes that can pierce to your very soul, white haired, red pattern on his face.

A minute passed

I started to feel uncomfortable, as he notice It. "Sorry to stare at you miss" he said, "No, its OK I got used to it, many people stared at my pink hair anyway, because they think how can I have pink hair when it is not natural" I smile and blush a bit in embarrassment. As he move a bit I see the anguish in his face.

"Is there something wrong?"

"My chest hurts, I think there's a broken bone" he said. 'Ops, my fault, how come I check his body and there's no broken bone maybe I missed it'. "Arghh" he growl, "Please, don't move or you're going to get hurt, its my fault to missed your broken bone".

White haired man's POV

"Huh? Oh... so you're the one who healed me"

"Uh, Yes" she smiled, she's like an angel when she smiles I think in the first place I'm in heaven. So she's a medic nin, how rare, but weird and beautiful. Maybe she's twenty...

Sakura's POV

"Hello?.."

"What is it?" he said. "You're spacing out mister, is there a problem?', "No, I'm just thinking about something" he said staring away from me I think he's hiding his blush, I giggled. "What is it?, you can share it with me", "Its non of your busi- 'Argh'" that made him stop. 'Even he's stopped by the pain I now what he meant' "Aw, that's cold I think I can help you with that", "You can help me by healing me miss." he's really cold. "So that's a go signal, just relax then this may hurt a bit" as I place my hands on his chest I can feel the way his heart beats and the way he breathe, its gentle. As my hands starts to glow green to check were the broken ribs are, I notice him in the corner of my eye taking a glance at me. 'I think he's a pervert', "This will hurt mister, are you ready?. "Please you may" he said, "Here we go" as my hands starts to glow green and starts to heal, in few seconds I can mold back his broken bones, I can see his face in agony while I'm healing his bones. "You know, don't act tough you can express what you feel, anyway it's the two of us here, I mean three". "Exactly," he said, I chuckle "Do you really care for him?, for hiding your feelings?, I know you want to growl in pain or shout it out, but your hiding it so that you can't wake him up", "We shinobi are trained not to show our feelings" as his head turns away from me, he growl a little bit "See you can't control your feelings mister just let it-"he cut my words the same time I finished healing his broken bones, "Thank you, miss-?"he said. "Sakura, Haruno Sakura" he chuckle "Well thank you Sakura for healing me, "Tobirama, Senju Tobirama". "Nice to meet you Tobirama" as I smiled at him, I notice the little boy is awake as he sit up on the huge flat stone, the two of us looking at him then he open his eyes.

Love's POV

I hear voices if I'm not mistaken its a man and a woman, "Thank you, miss-?"he said, "Sakura, Haruno Sakura" she said, he chuckle "Well thank you Sakura for healing me" he said. Then I open my eyes to see a beautiful young adult woman and a man lying on the flat stone.

As I saw them staring at me, I stare at them too, 'What's wrong with me? I suppose to ask them where am I and what are they doing, a beautiful woman her hands on the man's muscular chest and a he's half naked with bandage around his waist'. Minutes passed still they are staring at me and I break the silence. "Hm, were am I?". Still no response "HELLO! Where am I?" I'm really confused right now all I can remember is, I'm at a side of a river. "Uh, Hi,?" waving a hand at them. A sudden fast object with a sharp edge cut my checks, causing me to flitch in shock. In a blink of an eye, the half naked man was in front of me, grabbing my neck tightly and he lift me up effortless. I haven't eaten in days I think that's why. As he lift me up I can see his very sharp red murderous eyes. "ARE YOU AN UCHIHA!" he said, with a tremendous amount of chakra bursting out of him then he lift his finger my instincts tell me that HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!, "Don't make repeat my words, you heartless being!" he grab my neck tightly, this time its different! Its way more tight!. 'How can I suppose answer him I can't even breathe now' but I'm going to try "I'm... I'm .. ' As he grab me more tightly' I .. I..." I tried, I can feel the grip loosen a bit. So he wants me to speak huh?, wait how can I be so calm at this situation "M-my...n-n-na-me i-is Hi-kar-i Lo-lo-ve" I said in low tone voice enough for him to hear. His surging chakra with murderous intent disappear, then he let me go. I feel I'm going to die.

Sakura's POV

'Why am I so useless?, Why am I so weak?, I can't move why? Damn it, help the boy Sakura move!.

"I put a seal on you, Sakura so that you can't use your chakra and immobilize you to move" Tobirama said, "But why?". "Because I know, you would interfere and I won't allow you to help the Uchiha's, I still hate some of them", "But he's not a Uchiha, and what's the Uchiha?" he walk towards me and "Go heal his neck he won't be able to say something unless you heal it I think I broke something, look I'm sorry for what I did" then he undo the seal making me to be able to move again, "I will".

As I walk towards the little boy, I pat his head, staring at his unusual set of eyes and smiled at him "I'm so sorry, I failed as a medic nin to protect my patient" he look at me pleasing, like he wanted to say something, "OK be a good boy for me, look I'm going to heal your neck this going to hurt a little bit, think you can handle it" he nod as tears fell from his eyes, it breaks my heart "OK, enough its OK now, look your a good boy, at least you express what you fell unlike someone I knew" as I stare at Tobirama "Tch" is all I can hear from him. "OK, here we go" I place my hands in his neck and it starts to glow green. I see Tobirama watching as I heal this little boy which he injured, is he concern? Or maybe he's analysing my ability to heal with chakra.

Tobirama's POV

This is amazing, she's just like an angle ready to heal anyone even she don't know them, I need her no I mean we need her, we need the someone like her in the village, A pinked haired woman which is the first person I encountered with pink hair she said it was natural but I don't believe it or is it just a jutsu, emerald shining eyes, pale, soft and smooth skin which she seems to manage to take care of, she's flat as a board but I don't care those aren't on my category list for a woman I like, Slim figure and, I think she really is trained to be a medic nin. Entirety she's beautiful. First things first I must convince her to join the village. Then she's mine.

"Done!" Sakura said making me to comeback to reality. "What is your name kid?" she asked "Love, Hikari Love, now that you know my name please miss protect me from him I'm scared I don't want to die early I'm just seven years old" he said with teary eyes.

"What a scaredy cat" so he's seven years old, "What makes you say that!, you nearly took my life!" now tears fall down on his cheeks. "Drama king" I murmured.

"Now, now stop crying Love I know you nearly died but I'll promise you I'll going to save you as many times as I can, because I'm a medic nin" she said as she swept away the tears from his face and kiss his forehead.

Damn, why I feel jealous we just recently meet wants me to wish that I'm the injured one. As I turn away my stare at them with a slight blush on my face damn I can't control my emotion this time. I think Sakura notice me.

Sakura's POV

I notice a blush on Tobirama's face what could make him blush 'Oh I get it' with a grin on my face I'm the kind of teaser you know.

"I think I was trained not to show my emotions to anyone, because I'm a shinobi, aren't I? What made you feel to blush? Huh?, To-bi-ra-ma-san" this time when he blush deeper and its a checkmate, I chuckle.

As I saw Love stand and move forward where Tobirama is currently standing he bowed down on his feet "Please be my sensei, Tobirama-san" I was shock, I didn't expect to Love to sat that, 'nice save Love', I nearly got him now his face is stoic, incredible.

Tobirama's POV

That was close Sakura nearly got me. Thanks to Love I was saved. Now why would he- "Please!, please! Tobirama-san be my sensei" as he bow lower. "Get up!, there's no need to teach the likes of you". "Please!, please!, Tobirama-san" his tears fell down on the ground as he beg. "You-", wait did Sakura said she will save him no matter what happen, if I accept him and Sakura will come also because of that promise, Sakura will be mine I mean she will be a big help in the village. "In one condition", "What is it Tobirama-sensei?" he said with a smile on his face with shining eyes. "Forget that personality of yours, drama king".

"Yes, I will" he said, "Good". He stand up with excitement in his eyes, "When we will start our training Tobirama-sensei?" he said, I ignored his question, "First, we will go back to the village and explain everything what happened, that I am still alive and a medic nin healed me. Then, you two must introduce yourself in front of the Hokage, and be a shinobi for the sake of the village. Lastly, I will be your official sensei", "I fully understand Tobirama-san" he said.

As Sakura open her mouth "You mean 'we will go back to the village' Tobirama-san, but I refuse I may need help but I think I can stand on my own, I'm sorry" she said I'm getting mad but I don't know why, oh I knew it, my idea for Sakura to join the village failed. I cleared my throat ready to say something when. "Sakura-chan you said you will heal me many times that's your promise right?, so please come with us Sakura-chan" Love said, convincing her to come with us, with puppy eyes, Sakura let out a sigh "How can I reject you" Sakura said smiling at him with a bright face, I think I made the right decision to accept him, first step complete a evil smile form on my face glad that they didn't notice it. "Well done, get ready now we will move out now".

A/N: Sorry again guys if I miss spelled some words or wrong grammar, - and thank you for reading, criticisms are open and if you don't understand the story well another big sorry.

And thank you for reading

Word count: 2205


	3. chapter 2

_Tobirama's POV_

 _I think I made the right decision to accept him, first step complete a evil smile form on my face glad that they didn't notice it. "Well done, get ready now we will move out now"_

_

Third Person's POV

After getting ready, they set off with a smile on Love's face

Love's POV

'First step of my mission complete' with a victorious grin on my face. The mission is easy anyway just bring them close together, and be husband and wife, children, family, amazing!. 'What a crazy idea of old man forcing them to be together, but the two of them, beautiful and handsome they are perfect for each other, its just like a fairy tale, I wish they are my parents, But why, why did old man wants them to be together? Oh I know why.

Flash back.

"Again where am I?" I asked to myself, 'I'm still confused', "I came here my child to talk to you again" the voice said, I jumped in shock, I know the voice came behind me so I turned. "It's you old man, glad to see you again", "I come to see you to talk about something, I will change your name, I'll give you power and I'm the one responsible for the bruise on your back I wrote something there its a statement " Hagoromo said "Ah...? Well should I thank you ?", "It depends on you my child, from now on your name will be Hikari Love for your light is love" Hagoromo smiled "Hikari huh? So your the one responsible for my eyes?" I ask "Yes my child, it's called emperor eye, well you see when it turns on or you activate it to blue to blue your power or your amount of chakra increase gradually it even surpasses mine" Hagoromo said "May I ask my eyes are blue and green can I-". "Listen carefully I'm not done yet. But if you activate your two blue eyes, I warn you, your personality changes and the way you think changes to, if you activate your two blue eyes the two green one separates to you, that's when my power works on I'll give the another one of you, who has the two green eyes the power to seal you again inside your original self" Hagoromo said. "I didn't understand a thing, honestly" I laugh naughtily "and quite confusing " I said. "Okay I'll, demonstrate to you the simplest way" 'what a dope' "Okay, listen you see you have two eyes one is blue and one is green when you activate your eyes to two blue you became a new person and the same goes to the green one. Literally you have three personality, the blue one named Shizuka, the green one is you the real you and the combination of them is you, Hikari Love, now do you understand?" Hagoromo asked. "Yes, thank you old man" I said "Got to go now, be a good person Love" he disappeared "I will" I said.

A moment after

'What is this, this is not my memory'. As someone's memory came flashing back on my head, all that I can say its awful, its all bad memories.

End of flashback

'Are they like me? Broken hearted? Because they need love also? So much like me, damn you old man if I'm going to name this team of three its going to be broken hearted trio, a broken hearted woman because the love of her life didn't care for her seeing her as a very annoying being, and a attractive white haired man, when he is a child, his mother died, Itama and Hawarama his two younger brother got killed by the Uchiha, and his aniki is dead, now he's alone that's why he almost killed me hours ago he thinks that I'm an Uchiha, Uchiha? What is that.

We travelled foe hours. Yeah we travelled for hours now and its to silent. So to break that silence I ask him.

"May I ask a question Tobirama-san". He nodded, I know this is a bad question but I will still ask him. "What is a Uchiha, Tobirama-san?".

I shook my head, He look at me, in an angry and scary staring sharp eyes. "Don't say that word ever again!". "I will Tobirama-san, Sorry" he's still affected of what happen in the past. I'm so bad I already know the answer because of his memory, just wanting to see Tobirama-san's mad expression.

"Your eyes are blue and green, Love-kun I'm curious if its real, natural or planted" Sakura-chan said, as Tobirama-san seems interested in that question, he also pull up a kunai ready to strike if I say 'its planted, he thinks I'm an Uchiha, so still he doesn't trust me, by the way if I can't get his trust how can I accomplish my mission, then I'll make him. "Its natural Sakura-chan, my mother has green eyes while my father has blue eyes" I truly lied.

"That's amazing, your unique Love-kun, it's a once in a blue moon to have two different eye color" I blush for the compliment, "Thank you, Same as you Sakura-chan your unique, the first person I met with pink hair" of course I need to join the flow, I think its easy to get the thrust of Sakura-chan unlike Tobirama-san.

Tobirama's POV

I wish your still alive aniki, To proudly say to you that I met her the one for me. Like you said aniki 'When you find her don't let her go, give the best for her give yourself for her and love her with all your heart. She's beautiful, every single one of her its just beautiful, she's the light of my eyes she blinds me with her beauty. She's helpful too, and a rare medic nin which is very useful. I'll promise I'll protect her, I will protect what is mine, I'll make her mine, That light once faded when you, mother, Itama, Hawarama died. I won't let my new light fade away again. I want her no I like her. 'Love I mean like at first sight?, how amusing'.

"Are we near the village Tobirama-san?" Love ask, "Yes, we're near" as I see the village gate. "Is this really OK Tobirama-san" Sakura said, I nodded "Make yourselves at home, you're already at home anyway" we landed in front of the village gate, yes we landed as you know we shinobi are jumping tree to tree.

"Is that really you Tobirama-sama" the guard said lowering his guard his eyes widen in awe.

"Like you've seen a ghost", "Its really you Tobirama-sama, but who are those two" the guard said.

"I'll explain later lead us to the Hokage without noticing the public can you do that?", "It's a honor, Tobirama-sama" as he bow "OK lead the way". We successfully reach the Hokage's tower without noticing the public, "Thank you for leading the way" Love said. "No need to thank me, its really a honor, I'll leave you here then Tobirama-sama and the two off you " he bow and disappeared. "Before we go, you must answer all questions truthfully without any lie, once you lied they will consider you as an enemy and will kill you and I don't have the power to save you", 'Please don't lie Sakura' I can't imagine if I lose you'. "Yes, I'll not lie Tobirama-san, and why do the guard call you sama? Love ask, I'm sorry for Love, but I will not answer his question. "Im ready Tobirama-san" Sakura smile, she's an angle in disguise.

"OK here we go" we walk towards the room I intentionally speak with them away from the Hokage's room so that Hiruzen will not hear us. I'm the one who open the door without knocking or asking permission to enter I want it a surprise, and I open the door "At least knock before you enter, and who-" Hiruzen opened his eyes and stopped what he is saying, his eyes are like the guard standing in front of the gate of course I said to the guard not to tell anyone.

"Looks like you've seen a ghost Hiruzen and have you lost your manners, haven't you?, "Is that really-". "What do you think Hiruzen am I fake, if I were fake I won't come here" I said calmly. "Its really you Tobirama-sensei, but how?", "As you can see I'm with two strangers, Her name is Sakura, she's the one responsible that I'm still alive, and this is Love.

Hiruzen came close to Sakura and hug her tight I was shock and so is Love, and Sakura I didn't expect him to do that and he took her arm and kiss it at her knuckles.

"Thank you for keeping my sensei safe and sound, thank you miss beautiful" with a smile I must be thankful for Hiruzen that he thanked Sakura for what she did to keep me alive or, 'I'll punch you later Hiruzen damn you even if you're the Hokage', I feel like a loser Hiruzen make the first move and called her beautiful. But I keep my feelings, "I'm glad your OK sensei" I nodded his eyes are watery, he keeps it obviously it will be a shame for him if he cried. "And who are you?-" Hiruzen said to Love, as Hiruzen seems astonished in disbelief, "Please I know what you're thinking and I feel uncomfortable when someone is staring at me, my eyes are natural Hokage-san" Hiruzen nodded and sit back on his chair, he cleared his throat.

"So, first introduce yourselves" Hiruzen said as I step backwards, "You go first miss beautiful", "OK then Hokage-sama" Sakura said "You can call me Hiruzen-kun when we don't talk in public" Hiruzen smiled 'I'm really going to punch you the hardest Hiruzen' my eyes twitch in anger. "I forgot to introduced myself, I'm Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Third Hokage of the Village hidden in the Leaves, and Senju Tobirama is my sensei the former Second Hokage, the one you saved Sakura-chan" he said. Sakura seems really surprise, Love too.

"Is that so? it's a honor for saving the Hokage, I think the Hokage is the leader of the village by the way I'm Sakura Haruno, my knowledge in medical field is absolute, I know every plant, poisonous or medicinal and other uses of it, I use chakra for healing, I love healing people it makes me happy when I helped them" she said, it's really her nature for helping others, another reason for me to like her, her healing talents can protect the people in this village trough her abilities. "Is that so?, very good how about you mister?-" Hiruzen said, "I'm Hikari Love, Sakura-chan healed me also, I have many dislikes especially flirtatious people, womanizer, whore, makes me to punish them without hesitation sometimes I kill them, but I don't know why, and I'm here because Tobirama-san accepted my request to be his student, but I think there's another reason why Tobirama-san accepted my request I also have the feeling that he's not serious for him being my mentor" I gasp for what he said having another reason why is accepted him to be my student did he read me?, but I feel insulted at the last statement. Of course I like teaching too.

"What a surprise, so my sensei will have another person to teach I'll look forward to it" Hiruzen said "Last question are you really willing you join the village the both of you Sakura-chan, Love-kun?" Hiruzen question. "Absolutely yes Hokage-san" Love said, "How about you Sakura-chan?, please join us Sakura-chan" Hiruzen said with convincing tone he also sense that Sakura has no intention to join the village, "OK I will, I made a promise to Love-kun so I'll join your village" she said, "Ok then we know the answers now, can we have a private talk Hiruzen, Sakura and Love stay here wait for us till we get back, OK?", "Please stay here Sakura-chan and Love-kun" Hiruzen said, as we leave the room. Now that we are far I can't hold it anymore I want to punch Hiruzen so hard a punch that can end one's life, then he started to talk "What are we talking about Tobirama-sensei, and one thing is she available?" that question that stupid question of him made me punch him straight to the face so hard that five if his teeth come out and blood is overflowing from his mouth then he spit it out of course he flew meters away because of that punch I gave him it made my knuckles swollen "What's that for sensei?, Is something wrong? Or are you mad at me? Tell me I only ask if she's available-" He repeated it again making my anger raise even more, I stare at him he flitch, he see my anger trough my eyes he really is my student. "Flying Raijin" I marked him the time we leave the Hokage's room so I appear in front of him and punch him the hardest punch that I can do he growl in pain. I see his cheeks tainted in light pink even its injured and reddish, he smiled and laugh

"You like her! no you love her right! because you can kill for her proving your feelings for her sensei you, so are you two together?" so he realized it,

"No".

"Huh? Why?"

"Still I can't thrust her fully, she's still a stranger I have to keep my feelings for her a secret until I fully know her, and I can't really thrust Love"

"But Sakura-chan healed you sensei"

"I know that already"

"Ok then let's go back sensei I'm sure they are waiting".

Love's POV

"Say Sakura-chan they really took to long right?, Sakura-chan?, Huh Sakura-chan? " as I look at her she's on the floor unconscious "Sakura-chan!", "Hey!, is something wrong Love, why are you-" I saw Tobirama-san opened the door, his jaw drop, "What happened here?!", "I don't now either".

"What do you mean you don't know-"I cut him.

"When I turned around because I'm looking at the window I ask her and no response then I see this" I stated.

"We must bring her to a hospital or something you call for healing someone, Tobirama-san!" He nodded "Come with us too Hoka-?, what happened to your face Hokage-san".

"I'll explain latter we need to take her to the hospital, me also" Hiruzen-chan said. We reach the hospital unknown to the public we used the same route we used going to the Hokage's tower. The medics are shock it seeing Tobirama-san alive, carrying a unconscious woman bridal style, "Its not the time to space out! Find a place for her right now!" Tobirama-san said, my eyes widen in awe, his expression is... 'Worried?', then I realize, 'Don't tell me this mission is going to be smooth and easy, he has damn feelings for Sakura-chan!, What's the purpose of my three over powered personality if this going to be easy then I remembered old man's words 'You must protect them' I came to a conclusion that something bad is going to happen. "Damn it, are you really medics? Go get her and find a place for her!", "Hey, go get her on Tobirama-sama's hands and you find a place for her make it neat and comfortable " one of the medics said, "No, I'll place her myself in that room" Tobirama said, 'this will go to easy' I though to myself. "And heal Hiruzen also, don't inform the village that I'm alive, not yet and Hiruzen will explain all what happened" Tobirama-san added, "Wait why me?" Tobirama glared at him "OK I lose" Hiruzen said, "Who will heal me" Hiruzen-san said "We will Hokage-sama" two medics bow down, "Lead the way then" then they walk towards the room leaving the two of us. "The room for the woman is ready!" the medic in charge for Sakura's room shouted Tobirama quickly walked to the room leaving me behind. 'I can't catch him, he walks to fast.

Tobirama's POV

I check the pulse in her wrist. Its weak my eyes began to water, 'Please stay with us, don't go away Sakura, I won't let my light die again, even death decides to put a stop on my light I will not allow it, I can't, I won't let death take my light again. Damn it we just met days ago, but this is the way I feel for her I think I... I... I... I..

I.. place her on the bed gently, "Do now what you must do!, Please save her" my eyes water even more I didn't look at the medic I look down and walk towards the door and sit outside the room, and the medic began to heal her, 'Please be safe Sakura'.

"Is she OK? Tobirama-san?" Love ask, I can't look at him with my watery eyes so I answer him with my eyes close and my arms across my chest.

"I don't know".

"Are you crying Tobirama-san?" Damn he notice it.

"Why would I?".

"Don't worry Tobirama-san, she will be safe" he said I can hear footsteps, he walk towards the door and opened it a little trying to see Sakura if she is alright "Are you trying to comfort-".

"I ask if you're crying, You answered why would I, and I know the real reason why you accepted my request for you to be my sensei its because of her, right Tobirama-san? so don't act like you don't care for her, I said Sakura-chan will be safe I'm not trying to comfort you, because I have faith that Sakura-chan will keep her promise, she will not die as long as I live, because of that promise", my eyes widen in disbelief for what Love said I see him crying in front of the door, and the water on my eyes is gone. He wiped his eyes cleared his throat and "And I don't have the intension to be your student anymore Tobirama-san, spend more time with Sakura-chan, till that day come" he said with a smile "What do you mean", "You..." he stop, when the door opened.

"Tobirama-sama and hi there little boy, the patient will be okay, she will wake up after few hours" the medic said, happiness and relief filled me. 'Thanks.. she's okay' I though to myself.

"May I ask a question" the medic said, I nodded "Is she comatose or she forgot some of her memories?".

"I don't know".

"She's been saying names and words".

"What is she saying?".

"She said names Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei, she also said war and 'damn you Uchiha Madara'," my eyes widen in shock many though and doubts came rushing trough my mind 'How did she knew Madara? Damn you Madara? War? Don't tell me Madara cause a war?' I grit my teeth 'I hope this medic miss heard what Sakura said'.

"Thank you for the information".

"It's a honor Tobirama-sama, and why?" the medic said.

"Why what?"

"Why, or what happen that your still alive?" the medic is trembling right now just like she seen a ghost.

"The Third Hokage, Hiruzen will explain everything if your interested go to his room right now".

"Thank you for the information Tobirama-sama, may I leave you two right now I really want information" the medic bowed and leave.

"If your interested in what Sakura-chan is muttering you should go beside her Tobirama-san she needs you now on her side" as Love pushed me inside, how can he have the power to push me effortless, "By the way its night, time to sleep, go now Tobirama-san while I'm going to sleep here outside, do it Tobirama-san I know you love her" then he closed the door I blush a bit. "That child!, he knows stuff like this? trapping a man and a woman on a room. "And Tobirama-san I'll talk to the medic not to disturb the two of you!" He really know stuff like this!, I hope he doesn't hate himself because he hates flirtatious people, whore and womanizer, I'm sure of it he hates himself too. Then I'll take this opportunity just the two of us here I'll sleep with her. There's a chair near the bed so I came close and sit, I take her hands, I kiss her pale, soft and smooth arm at her knuckles and place her hands where I took it, I place my head on the bed near her arm and I sleep. "Good night my light of my life".

A/N: That hit some nerves. This is the longest chapter I ever wrote.

Word count: 3523


	4. chapter 3

_A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my classmate who tease me because of Love-kun's parents -_- they ask me where do I get the idea you know... they call me Mia, (I won't explain further)_

 _Dedication to my classmates_.

Tobirama's POV

"Good night my light of my life".

Morning came...

Sakura is still asleep. Mentioning Sasuke, Naruto and Madara's name? What's happening?

Sakura's POV

'Gladly it was a dream after all!'.

"You seem upset? What happened?" a deep voice said.

"Tobirama-san!? Ah, what happened? No worries Tobirama-san, It was just a dream after all and why am I here? If I'm not mistaken why I'm in a hospital?".

"You were lying unconscious when I and Saru got back" he seem worried, and I can see he really is.

"And I assume that you brought me here, Thank you so much Tobirama-san", I'm smiling at him, a smile that fused with the brightness of the sun and the thankful personality in me, you know what? I caught him blushing, I giggled but he covered it with his usual face.

"So, mind telling me what's your dream?".

"What if I don't?".

"Then I'll force you!" he said irritated, "Do you care for me? Tobirama-kun?" I giggled, he seem happy when I call him Tobirama-kun.

"Don't change the topic and why would I care for you?" I chuckled, at time like these I'm pretty good at pissing, annoying, and irritating, boys especially Uchihas.

In a blink of the eye he's above me pinning me hardly to the bed, I squeak my face flush in deep red 'Is he really going to do it? We barely met days ago, he doesn't know me well the same goes to me I'm not ready yet!' before I could yell in help he covered my mouth, "Shhh! How are you connected to Madara!, are you an Uchiha?" he said, I can see his eyes with killing intent.

"Speak!" he said grabbing a kunai and pointing it at my neck.

"I said speak!, Don't make me hurt you Sakura!" why does he feel this way to the Uchihas I know he really hate them since birth but this stage of anger is different.

"Then do it!" my eyes began to water I don't know the reason maybe I don't want to die that's why.

Tobirama's POV

'What are you doing! Your hurting her and you made her cry damn it!, forgive me Sakura, I don't want to do this!, what's happening to me?, I hate myself hurting the woman I...!'.

"Oh!, did I hear that right?, "DO IT?". Oh! you two love birds! you two just recently met and you're DOING IT! and if your going TO DO IT find a private place for you two and you two aren't married yet, but nice timing of you two the war just ended and I think the village can handle miniature Tobiramas and Sakuras running around this small village, well GOOD LUCK! Bye-bye see you two later! And I'll talk to the doctors not to disturb you two, HAVE FUN!".

"It's not what you think Love-ku-" before Sakura can finish her explanation, that conquers-all-teme left but I feel kind of agree for what he said, and my anger is gone 'weird'.

I looked back at Sakura, 'I think she's going to explode, her face is deeply, deeply red' before I realize that our position is what you call like going to rape someone no wonder that teme reacted like that and our lips are nearly a centimeter apart, I meet her emerald gaze, I blushed, we stayed at that position for minutes still her blush is completely visible.

I smelled this scent of her its amazing but tempting then I truly out of control "Beautiful" I murmured, I think she heard it "Beautiful what? And please Tobirama-san you're too heavy" she said, "Good at changing topics huh?".

"Please get off Tobirama-san before someone sees us".

"I don't care" as I leaned my face closer and closer till our nose brushing at each other "You aren't serious right, are y-" I cut her "Shhh. you're too noisy" I lift up my head as I stare at her face memorizing every inch of her, while I set aside the kunai and I pull her closer to me she squeak.

"You're out of your mind T-Tobirama-san".

"Tobirama-kun" I corrected her, my hands on her pink silky hair and the other on her chin.

"OK, the truth is I don't want to hurt you for spilling out the answers I want to came out of your soft and irresistible to kiss lips" I smirk.

"What are you try to get at Tobirama-k-kun?" she said my name hesitantly.

"Listen I'm not going to repeat myself, one wrong or a dishonest answer one kiss on the lips". I'm getting angry at her, I know she's hiding something from me. I hate it when people hiding something!.

My voice raise in anger "How are you connected or how do you know Uchiha Madara!?" I'm sorry for her I can't control it anymore since Hashirama died I've been cold and became more hotheaded. I can feel her, she's trembling, she stayed quiet. I grabbed my kunai and pointed it to her neck. I come closer to her ear.

"Spit it out, Sakura" I whispered.

"I really don't know" tears flow down her eyes, she's crying I can't stand seeing her cry, she's sobbing, every sob, every sob and tears. It breaks my heart. I don't know what to do! I sat up but my body moves on its own and I pull her to my chest and keep her tight, "I hate myself" I murmured, tears feel down, my emotion betrayed my stoic expression. Her petite arms on my chest, she's pushing me giving all her strength to push me. I let go of her instead of forcing her to push me. I close my eyes, expecting the strongest punch or slap she will give to me. But I was wrong, instead of slapping me and beat me to a pulp. I feel her petite arm on my check rubbing my wet cheek, and the other my nape, I opened my eyes and met her emerald shining eyes enchanted by the light and tears on her eyes we stared at each other, then she pulled me closer our nose met, our lips are merely centimeter apart. "Sakura.." I said to her softly, and cleared my throat, 'So she's going to kiss me? Embarrassing, I should be the one to do it' my cheeks got warmer. So I decided to lean closer. But its not what I think she headed to my ear and she started to cry again.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Tobirama-kun if I can't satisfy what you want to hear from me to answer your question, I'm sorry, I don't want to lie to you really... but your unto the darkness, I can see it through your eyes, the truth is I want to help you to get out from that place. Let go of hatred Tobirama-kun, but remember this also even the darkest of your life like you seem that there's no way out that every each day the darkness gets deeper and deeper there and there will always be a light that will show to you and guide you the way to get out of it, its just... that I want to help you to get out of that and don't curse or blame yourself for what you have done wrong because it will drag you away from the light" she said, I was stunned, sobbing, crying, and tears falling while comforting me and panting my head. She said those word to me even she's in hurt, No I hurt her. I don't know what's happening to me when I first met her at the cave when she healed me I can see her as a big asset to the village because of that love build in but it's not love at all its just admiration to her skill and affection because she's entirely beautiful in and out. It's different this time its not just love at all... I want her... I want her to fill the hole that struck me when Hashirama, Itama, Hawarama, mother and father died. I want her to color my life once more. I want her to be my light of my darkness. And be mine. This is not just love at all I, I just can't explain the feeling, till I found myself crying loudly, mourning, placing my head to her chest and keeping her too tight, burying my face to her not as flat chest. 'Is this taking advantage of her? But she's still a stranger to me yet I feel comfort in her arms, I just took this moment of me and her' she warp me with her arm, keeping me close to her, and patting my head.

"See its not bad if you express what you feel" I feel her, she is smiling

A/N: Awwww... Did you see it (read it) Tobirama just show his feelings to her hahahaha..

However this is the shortest chapter I ever wrote -_- So as you can see I set aside Love-kun on the past chapters, sorry for that and let me inform you that he's just a side character on this story and I can't assure to you that Love-kun can play a high role on this (I think?)

BIG THANK YOU TO THE VIEWS I REALLY APPRECIATE IT _

Word count: 1645


	5. chapter 4

"See its not bad if you express what you feel".

Third Person POV

After what happened to the two at the hospital. A day pass, finally, Tobirama gave Hiruzen the permission to inform the whole village that he is alive, well and wants to see them. Many cried and happy to see their Nidaime-sama. After those formal greetings and cries it was afternoon….

Love's POV

How can this mission be so impossible, it already had a good start for those two. Maybe I'll just go and see Tobirama-san, apologize to him for what I said and take the remaining idea on my head to accept the sensei student thingy.

Minutes later of searching, I saw Tobirama-san with Sakura-chan, 'just the two of them'.

I hid my chakra signature and sneaking up behind them, completely stealthy. Hearing what the conversation about.

"I can't remember, really." she said.

"Amnesia?".

"Sort of"

"Thanks…" he said slowly, a trace of pink on his cheek.

"For what?" looking blankly, blinking her eyes.

"Oh, that's nothing just want to help" she said with a big smile.

"It's getting dark already, I can…treat you… dinner if you want?, for thanks and peace offering…" he said.

"Thanks, that's lovely".

Time skip after dinner.

Still Love's POV

Tobirama-san took the lead, walking on the streets of Konoha towards his house with Sakura-chan, of course she follow beside him and didn't know where they are heading, until Tobirama from afar can see, the Senju compound.

"Sakura?" he asked, "What is it?, Tobirama-kun" she's looking at him, he turned his head to look at her, face serious.

"Its already late at night and it will be cold outside, do you have a house or shelter?" he said, she shook her head in the though she didn't have a house.

"I can see you don't have a house, you can sleep in my quarters." He said,

"W-What?" she said frowning, her cheeks beet red.

"Don't get the wrong idea Sakura, you'll sleep in my quarters in guest rooms" he said, she exhaled in relief.

"I'd like to, Tobirama-kun"

"Lets go then".

Walking in the Senju compound, passing the guards who are sleep, 'I put them, the two guards to sleep, bad doings huh?, can't spy anymore need to sleep.'

'way the go Tobirama-san you're making my mission so easy.'

Tobirama's POV

We walked straight to my house, I saw the very old caretaker of houses inside the compound.

"Baa-chan, would you find a available guest room for Sakura." Baa-chan bowed "I'm so sorry, Tobirama-sama but all of the guest rooms are occupied, accept my apologies".

I can sense Sakura being beet red again.

"Ok dismiss" Baa-chan bowed then set off. I stare at Sakura, she's going to explode. I smirked "It's a no choice then, Sakura" she didn't respond, so I grab her waist and drag her.

"W-what are you doing! To-Tobirama-kun." I sigh.

"Dragging you obviously, you need to take a bath first, before going to bed" she nodded, I stopped dragging her. We're in front of the bathroom,

"Is there any available cloths there? Suited for me? Or shinobi cloths? " she said.

"I'm afraid no, I forgot to tell earlier Baa-chan to get you some cloths but there's my old shinobi cloths, don't worry it will fit." I said, handing her towel and soap.

"Go get washed." "Thank you, Tobirama-kun" I nodded in reply.

She finished taking a bath and I take my bath also. After taking a bath, I search for her and I saw her in my room.

"So you found were you're going to sleep, but I'm afraid to tell you this is my room and there's a single bed available and to inform you that we need to share space." I smirk at her, this time she nodded, she didn't blush, 'maybe she wanted to sleep already.' I though to myself. I lay beside her, resting my body and feeling the relaxation. Then I came up with this embarrassing though.

"Sakura?" I asked.

"Yes?.."

"Its going to be cold tonight, may I have the permission to share body warmth tonight?" she turn around.

"Ok then…." she closed her eyes. I slipped my arm under her neck and pull her closer to my chest, my another arm on her waist and pulled her close. I smelled again her sweet scent, enjoying every breath I take and the warmth she's currently sharing with me, I buried my nose on her hair and pull her closer to my hard muscular body. I closed my eyes then I fall sleep.

 _A/N: this is the shortest and the most rush chapter_ _Word count: 794_


	6. chapter 5

A/N: #BigThanks

Thanks to all the viewers. This chapter is for you all!!

Third Person's POV

It was early in the morning, at Sakura's house someone is knocking at the door.

"Sakura!" it was Tobirama knocking impatiently, he heard footsteps coming close.

"What is it Tobirama-kun?, did I already though you how to cook?" she opened the door, staring at him, tired eyes and yawning.

"Well it's not helping, just let me come to you every day to eat, don't worry I'll bring groceries every time I come, so that you'll not broke out and come to me crying" he said teasingly, she flush and sigh in forfeit.

"Ok come in, you really like me do you" she said in a teasing voice, and she smiled at him brightly.

He frown but his cheek is pinkish "I never told you that" he said, 'is this it? the right time to say it to her?' he thought to himself.

Sakura chuckled "Of course it's a joke, I wouldn't believe that to" she said bluntly.

"Glad you know it" he said.

"Really? But you look like someone pulverised your heart" she laugh.

"Just take this groceries and go to the kitchen and-" she cut him.

"Don't take it serious Tobirama-kun, you're to easy to read that's why I tease you all I want and if you say you l like me-" she smiled at him a apologetic smile while guiding her hands to his cheek now reddening "-I admit, it's just like the Heaven came down on you" Tobirama-s eyes widen shocked of what he heard, trying to register what she said in his mind and he didn't notice Sakura's hands on his cheek.

She chuckled "You said that 'I never told you that' but your actions speak louder than words what I meant for, you're awfully blushing right now" he can't move from where he stand right now completely stunned at Sakura's words.

He reach out his arm he want to warp it around Sakura's waist and tug her to him and kiss her, but before he can do that Sakura grabbed the groceries and run to the kitchen.

"Just sit where we usually eat everyday Tobirama-kun" he chuckle and move towards where they usually eat still his cheeks is red and absorbing every word that came out of Sakura's mouth.

'Just you wait Sakura, You'll be mine, if you see me as a lover' he thought to himself…

And yes its been a month since they arrive at Konoha and Sakura got her own house and Tobirama usually go to her house everyday to eat before going to work.

Since that day when they're in the hospital the two of them, is when they last saw Love they didn't know where he's right now. They didn't have the idea that...

Love is currently merging with the objects and masking his chakra even Tobirama can't detect, Love is watching them all the time except taking a bath and taking a pee.

And Sakura never told anyone that she remembered all of her memories.

Tobirama's POV

"Itadakimasu" we said in unison. I really can't wait to dug in I'm hungry.

We eat in silence but Sakura break it "How was the food?, and I'm sorry for what I said earlier" she's nervous.

"No, it's OK," we continued eating our breakfast.

'If she could also feel what I feel for her'.

"Sakura".

"What is it Tobirama-kun?" she said, still eating.

"I've been thinking… of this" damn I don't know what exact words to say!

"Say what?" she said already finished eating.

I look at her, staring in her eyes preparing what to say, preparing my feelings if she would turn me down or she would accept it.

"Sakura.." positive and negative thoughts started to mix in me, my heart started to beat louder. I'm afraid if she will play with my feelings, I'm scared to think that she doesn't feel the way I feel for her, and yes I fell for her, I love her. This is different from that time I first met her I love her then and I can't say its true it was a false, it's only amazement and affection but all the time that we spent together I fell for her. "Tobirama, what is it?" her hand on my cheek, 'how can she do that without I noticing her?' I keep on staring at her. "Tobirama-kun, is there something wrong?".

"Nothing" I sigh, returning on my usual stoic face.

"Tobirama-kun, If there's bothering you, I'm here to help you anyways I'm your best friend right?" she said with huge smile.

'And that's the reason I can't confess it to her, she only see me as a friend not a trying hard lover to make her mine'.

"It's nothing, the truth is I'm worrying at your injuries you got the last time we spar" I set aside my plan in confessing to her again, yeah that's right 'again'.

"You worry to much Tobirama-kun and besides I'm no weakling, I'm a medic nin' she said in a prideful tone.

"Ok then I'll wait for you in our usual sparing area" I dash out, tears began to flow again.

I reached our usual sparing area and punched the tree near to it, blood began to came out from the open bruise in my knuckles.

'Don't.. Don't lose hope Tobirama' my feelings trying to say those words to me, those words, those feelings that keep me on hoping that one day Sakura would see me not a friend but a lover.

Love's POV (stalker mode)

If only Tobirama-san knows the same way Sakura-chan feels for him, Not good... It's definitely not good.

But this is the way the story goes just wait for the time, because I'm no longer a human. I'm now a soul, Hagoromo turn me to this.

Watching them everyday till the time come that I'll be their child.

A reincarnation of me.

A new me-

-a boy named 'Senju Fuyuharu'

 _A/N: this is the most insane chapter I wrote without inspiration._

 _You know what I'm trying to point out right?_

 _They both fell in love with each other and I don't have the inspiration to write love scene cause I, still never fell in love_

 _(haha haha xD I'm to young for that)_

 _As you can see I time skipped because I'm running out of idea. I'll explain what happen the next chap... I don't thinks so..._

 _Arigatou Gozaimasu for the views min'na_

 _Word count: 1100_


	7. chapter 6

Love's POV (stalker mode)

If only Tobirama-san knows the same way Sakura-chan feels for him, Not good... It's definitely not good. But this is the way the story goes just wait for the time, because I'm no longer a human. I'm now a soul. Hagoromo turn me to this. Watching them everyday till the time come that I'll be their child. A reincarnation of me. A new me 'Senju Fuyuharu'

xox

Third Person's POV

Tobirama waited for her at the sparing area. Carefully wrapping his wounds, he can feel her chakra getting closer and closer it's fast.

He gave up wrapping his wounds because she will scold her anyways. When Sakura came to stop at his side, she noticed that Tobirama is hiding something from her and then she see it, his wounds on his knuckles.

"I told you to stop punching trees! How many times do I have to tell you, Tobirama-kun?" she said angrily, he didn't answer, reaching for his hands to heal it. She noticed that Tobirama seems angry and his face darken.

"What is it Tobirama-kun? Did something happen?" he nodded slowly, still looking away from her.

"Care to share? You know I'm here to help you right?" she said cheerfully.

"The problem…. Is you" he said the last word sheepishly then he lock eyes with her, meeting up with beautiful viridian eyes, he notice heat rising from his cheek.

"What?" she said blankly.

"The problem is you… you can't see me" he started getting nervous and ready for the answers he will receive from her because he will do it now.

He will confess his feelings. She quickly reached out her arm and putting her hand to his forehead she removed his hapuri and the other on his neck.

"You don't have fever, do you? And I can see you well Tobirama-kun" she stated irritatingly.

Tobirama burst out angrily at what she said "The problem is you! Yes the problem is you… you can see me as a friend and not a trying hard to put that on a different level… you can't see me as a lover. Sakura I love you " he finally did it!

A tear escaped from his closed eyes he felt horrible for keeping his feeling too long, he's shaking.

Suddenly he felt Sakura's hands on his nape.

In a second he can feel heat on his lips. He opened his eyes shock from what he saw.

Sakura is kissing him! He returned the same eagerness of Sakura's kiss, he melt immediately to her and he closed his eyes savoring every second they kiss, wrapping his arms on her waist tugging her close, tugging her tightly she flitch but she remained connected to his lips.

He is disappointed cursing his armor silently that's blocking her body to his.

Sakura broke the kiss each panting for air she lock eyes with Tobirama and the same with him.

Tobirama knew, he knew it the love and the esurient feeling she's been hiding for too long.

The same goes for Sakura she can see the same thing on Tobirama's eyes.

Sakura opened her mouth ready to say something before, on a swift motion she heard his armor clang to the ground and now heat on her lips she knew, it was Tobirama kissing her.

Tobirama kiss her possessively he want that ravenous feeling towards her to be filled he want to expose every piece of her, Sakura also fight back the kiss the same eagerness.

Tobirama tugged Sakura to his fine muscular body feeling the heat of hers.

Sakura turned beet red, blush intensified feeling his stone like body, his fine chest, his abs, and most of all, his erect member dominating hers, she moaned as Tobirama kept on tugging her tightly. They break the kiss for air.

"Sakura I love you, I really do I want the permission to court you and I desperately want to hear it from you, and I won't apologize for my action towards you as long as I can say you liked it too." he said it softly.

She brush her lips on his "The same goes for me, Tobirama look..." Sakura brush again her lips on his 'when did Sakura turned like this? In my story' "look I love you too, Tobirama and I'm sorry for seeing you as a friend but I don't what to be friend with you anymore, Tobirama I want you" she knew it he listened to him eagerly. "Ok, before I accept your apologies just one more kiss." he chuckled.

"Very well, Senju" she grin sheepishly.

Tobirama leaned closer. The kiss is gentle and soft but full of emotions of lost. The last kiss at that moment they released the guilt that overwhelm them, feeling delighted.

Tobirama smiled, 'Oh my Gosh, he's so handsome when he smiles' Sakura thought to herself and the blush keep on rising. "Okay, I accept your apologies Sakura" she smiled at him. "I love you" she said while caressing his cheek.

He lifted her hand to her chin while his thumb at her soft lips and caressing her back.

"I love you more Sakura" and he initiated a small kiss. Sakura can see it love flaring in his eyes.

"Want to continue the spar Sakura?" he asked "Yeah sure" she quickly answered with a smile on her face.

Love's POV (stalker mode)

"That scene though, was beautiful" he said to himself. 'Where did those feeling inside Sakura started again? It's still confusing time flies so fast it's been a month' he said again to himself.

Flashback (what happened in a month)

It happened on the last day of the week they first meet Saturday in the morning.

Sakura's POV

I woke up hearing someone knocking on the door, 'Damn it I need to rest for all the work, and this is the best rest I have for days!' you know its weird talking to yourself but that's natural I have inner by the way. I walk towards the door.

"It's been a while since I slept this good and someone is knocking on the door of my house!!" I said angrily. I opened the door and I see him…

xox

A/N: So mina the other parts of the main story or I should say flashback will be on the next chapter!

See ya!!

Word count: 1064


	8. Is Love, Freedom ch7

A/N: #smut Friday so min'na-san I am sure that there is a warning on matured contents in this story and to let you know my dear readers that I'm more than a reader than a writer this is my first story so it definitely sucks

Sakura's POV

I woke up hearing knock on the door, 'Damn it I need to rest for all the work, and this is the best rest I have for days!' you know it's weird talking to yourself but that's natural I have inner by the way. I walk towards the door.

"It's been a while since I slept this good and someone is knocking on the door of my house!!" I said angrily. I opened the door and I see him…

"Have you lost your manners, Sakura-san?" the man said.

"Oh, so sorry Tobirama-san" I was surprised though. Seeing his handsome face first in the morning makes me blush, 'What am I thinking!, shake it off damn it!'.

"What are you doing in here early in the morning T-Tobirama-san?" he's so- What he said cause me to came back to reality.

"What makes you blush?" he smirk 'Oh my... I make him too easy to read me so much'. Obviously I ignored the question I can't let my feelings ruin our friendship. And yes I have feelings for the Nidaime Hokage but I keep it a secret. I try to set aside my feelings for him but I can't, this can't be happening it's just impossible to have feelings for him. And it threaten me if this feelings for him go to another level.

'And it did happen to another level' Love's interruption.

"I didn't got the answer from what you said Tobirama-san"

"I got here….some vegetables. I intent to have breakfast with you after I taste your cooking I kind of like it" he said, rosy red in his cheeks and he handed me the vegetables.

I'm still shock really, processing what he said.

"Eh?" 'He likes my cooking! And he's blushing!'.

"And Sakura get used to this everyday okay?" he said.

"What do you mean by that?" I frowned.

"After I taste your cooking I want to eat your...cooking everyday" he said sheepishly. Is it my cooking really that good or there's another reason! A impossible thought came to mind.

Did he… have some fe- Wait! He's the Nidaime Hokage it's impossible for him to have feelings for me. Thinking about these thoughts cause me to blush and it's embarrassing.

"Care to share" he said.

"Care to share what?" asking even I already know what he's pointing at.

"Never mind" he looked away.

"Sorry for intruding then Sakura-san" he entered.

"Hey, wait I didn't give you permission yet" arm across my chest looking at him.

"I don't care" he stated bluntly.

"Ok then follow me" I gave up then he always win no matter what.

'So that's where they start' Love's interruption

End of flashback

Love's POV

Not a good start though, poor Tobirama-san. These happenings to them that can't take off of my head I don't know why. Time to look at them at the sparing area or training area, was it? Never mind. It's kind of crazy talking to myself really why I'm like this.

I came to thought that both Sakura and Tobirama were gone at the training area so I did space out some time never realize that they were gone.

I quickly followed their chakra signature and I realized it's already noon.

"What the… I really did space out 'some' time". So I followed and saw them on Tobirama's house.

"Oh no, this feels not good"

Third Person's POV

"Tobirama-san, why did you bring me to your house?" Sakura said.

"I'm paying back… I mean it's not fair having tea at your house all the time right?" Tobirama said glancing at her "I accept then" she smiled.

"Come in now Sakura" he simply remove his sandals and he continue to walk inside, Sakura did the same. They entered a room with a low table on the middle.

"Please take a seat and make yourself at home, I'll go to the kitchen and prepare for our tea then" she nodded and she take a seat.

'I really have a feeling this is not good maybe I should go check on Tobirama-san, wait they kissed previouysly right they're acting like now, like something did not happen, Oh... no need spying in him, Tobirama is here' Love's interruption...

"My apologies Sakura-san I only have jasmine tea" he said disappointedly because he knew that jasmine tea isn't Sakura's favorite.

"No, that's ok Tobirama-san, sometimes I think I should take different flavors too." She smiled back at him.

"Are you sure? Ok then" he poured some hot water on a cup for him and the other cup for her.

'Now this is kind of uncomfortable, silence really taken place. Ne?' Love's interruption.

They finished their tea both of them. "Uh… Tobirama-san it's already dark I think I should go now and thank you for the tea" she stood up and bow down, she started walking when Tobirama grabbed her wrist, how fast can he stood up and grab Sakura's wrist, she look back at him her body facing him.

"Sakura, you can call me Tobirama adding '-san' makes me uncomfortable now that we are... you know on a lovers basis. You can sleep here at my house" he smirked at Sakura's now beet red checks.

"Oh, separate beds right?" she tried to collect again her composure but failed when "There's only a bed in my house Sakura. You know why, because I live here alone" he said, Sakura's beet red intensified more when he delivered a kiss, his crashing hers, Sakura melted easily, her hand reached up at Tobirama's cheeks slowly caressing it.

Tobirama broke the kiss and Sakura seem disappointed, he decided to tease her.

"Don't get disappointed my love…." He wrap his arm on Sakura's waist and he roughly held her toi close to his body luckily now that he wore no armor only long sleeve, Sakura can feel his hard muscle body and his growing erection, and her blush feels like will stay like that till morning.

Tobirama doesn't choose to tease at her reaction instead he continued. "Don't get disappointed my love…" he tighten the hold on her waist "…there's more kisses in bed" he whispered. Sakura blush became more intensified, she became immediately wet, the though only of him above her is enough to make him damn wet. She can feel her core's heat rising and also his growing erection causing a friction on hers. Oh how she wanted an orgasm right now so badly. The tension in her body became more when Tobirama kiss her again it's too rough, hard, and there's one thing she knew on Tobirama's kiss and what he is doing right now it's love. Sakura melted to the kiss giving her by Tobirama, she kiss him the way he kiss him. Tobirama's grip abandoned her wrist and moving up to hold her nape and hair. And Sakura's hand on his neck.

How they want this to no end, they broke out for air, panting.

"I love you, Tobirama" Sakura said, her hands traveling his broad chest moving down to his growing erection.

Tobirama soften from what he heard and he feels like Senju Tobirama again not the sensei not the Nidaime Hokage he feels like himself again. How badly he wanted a tear escape from his eyes. He smile at him with his eyes starting to get wet, he never felt this way before and he love being this way with her, only with her.

"Can you repeat what you said… for me?" he begged.

"I love you with all my heart Tobirama" then the unexpected came a tear left his eye betraying his stoic expression.

"It may looks like nothing Sakura because my stoic expression but Sakura it means everything to me hearing what you said, and I love you so badly I can't imagine without you anymore" he said resting his forehead to hers. He planted another kiss this time it was gentle.

He didn't notice Sakura's hands slowly trailing down to his still growing erection. And then he removed his long sleeve, breaking the kiss revealing battle hardened body, scared six-packs abs, broad rock hard chest and shoulders, and muscled arms, he throw the cloth aside.

Sakura began getting extremely hungry for this man how badly she wanted to caress, hold, and touch all those muscle of his and wanting it only all for herself. Now her eyes are glued on his body. Her hands parted from Tobirama's body when he removed his shirt, so her plan on holding his manhood failed. Tobirama reach out his hands to grab both of Sakura's hands, he hold them successfully and he guide her hands to his completely muscle hard body, Sakura squeaked at the moment feeling butterflies on her stomach, and she blushed.

"The way you ogle at my body it seems like you wanted it so badly don't worry Sakura they're all yours just become mine Sakura, only mine" he said wrapping his arm to Sakura's waist and tugging her towards his body. He smirked again.

"If I recall you haven't agreed to me inviting you to sleep in my house" he said, she was silent but Tobirama noticed her hands slowly trailing down his body, he smirked again realizing what it meant. "Then I'll take that as a yes, and be patient Sakura I'll allow you to get a hold of my full grown erection just be patient" he said, she blush again couldn't speak just looking at him.

Tobirama quickly undo his knot on his shorts and he removed his short only brief remaining.

Sakura can see it, she can see it his erection. She's a medic and she knows it just simply seeing it she know it Tobirama's huge head, thick, long, and hard manhood.

She deeply blushed again at the thought if it will fit in hers.

Tobirama quickly held her hands and place it both on his neck, wraping her hands around it.

And he lift her up like nothing, carrying her bridal style. Sakura look up at him and he started walking.

"Wh-Where are we going Tobirama?" she startled. He smiled at him "In my room to make love" he stated.

'Oh, so that's why I have a feeling this is not good'. I followed them to Tobirama's room soon to be father and Sakura soon to be mother. 'Is it right watching them make love? No or Yes? I think it's yes ok then follow up.' Love's interruption.

"Tobirama are you sure?" Sakura said. He simply nodded, they reach Tobirama's room and he opened it with his foot. He quickly go to bed and lay her there Tobirama on top of her, "Tobi.." she said unsure and Tobirama knew it so he assured her "Sakura this will be ok trust me. Do you trust me?" he said "I trust you Tobirama but…" she fell silent immediately.

"But" he said looking at her eyes.

"But it's my first time, it's all first time being kissed by someone being invited to a man's home and having what are we going to do now" she said, she look down avoiding his gaze but what she see made her almost scream, she saw it Tobirama without brief.

"When did you!..." she quickly look up hands on her mouth.

He can't help but to laugh at Sakura's reaction seeing his erection on its full size.

He also felt proud of himself taking this woman, his woman with first time experience doing all the stuff.

"Sakura I feel loss at this I already exposing myself naked above you and you on the other side wearing all of your dress. I intent to… myself remove all your dress for payback" he smirked, and he notice that Sakura isn't nervous anymore.

"Don't make me wait, Tobi, I wanted your orgasm so badly right now" she said wrapping her hands around his neck, she smiled back.

"Ok then" he removed Sakura's upper and lower cloths including her bra and panties. It has been seconds and it's all thrown aside, her cloths. She's laying naked.

"What!" she yelled.

"I also can't wait Sakura, remember that I'm the fastest shinobi around, and this is your first time right? Then you should be treated like a queen" he said, before Sakura could say a word he silence her with his breathtaking kiss.

Sakura eagerly kiss back, her hands on his neck pulling him down for more.

Tobirama bit the lower lip of Sakura asking for entrance she granted him without a doubt. Tobirama's tongue entered her mouth exploring her, she fight back with her tongue but she can't Tobirama's tongue is so tough, so she let him take every bit of her.

She wanted for Tobirama to be satisfied he deserved every bit of her so she did what is right bringing all herself to Tobirama, her love. He broke the kiss for air and he leaned down a bit kissing her jaw down to her neck licking all the way to her breast.

He lifted up his head to see her. "Did you like that?" he ask looking at her with soft crimson eyes.

"Yeah I like it" she said smiling at him caressing his cheek.

"I'm sure you'll like this more" he smirk his calloused hands on her breast both nipples between his fingers and he started to massage it, starting with soft massages, he didn't make a move of his head still watching her, wanting to see her expression, when he saw that Sakura can hold it he hardened his massages.

"Ahh…Tobirama!" she moaned eyes half open.

"Scream my name more Sakura" when he's satisfied of her expression he left the hold on her breast and he lean down his head and suck her breast circling her nipple with his tongue.

"Ahh ahhh Tobirama!" she screamed when she felt it his free hand entering her with two fingers.

"You're too wet Sakura" he teased. Tobirama quickly thrust his fingers to her entrance taking her deeper, and Sakura's hold on his shoulder tighten.

"Ahhhh!" her moans made him crazy. Making him to take this to the limit he wanted to fuck her until she's unconscious beneath him.

He left her breast, he got up to have a full view of her mesmerizing every detail that his love is offering him and he leaned down, he knew she already give herself to him and he couldn't help to feel happy and he smiled.

"Sakura… I love you" he said

"And I love you too, Tobirama" she lifted her arm to caress his cheek Tobirama closed his eyes and lean on the embrace giving him by her, she smiled.

Tobirama move down now facing her two ankles that's hiding her sex towards him.

"Sakura… are you ready" he said staring down at her sex with leaking wetness his two calloused hands separated it without noticing.

He leaned down still staring at her, he saw how beet red Sakura is he smirked.

"Yeah I'm ready Tobirama…, Tobi make me scream your name" she chuckle.

"You know you don't have to tell me that, I know" he said, satisfied at her answer.

He look at her sex right now and he leaned down slowly, taking out his tongue and he lick her fold, that made Sakura shiver. She grabbed Tobirama's hair gesturing to take her deeper, he didn't hesitate he opened his mouth open and suck her folds and her clit.

"Tobirama!" she moaned "Ah!" she tighten her hold at his hair. What reaction that Sakura is doing made Tobirama thrust in a finger in her.

"Oh my Go- Tobirama!" this made her forgot her name and who she was, enjoying what is happening right now this moment with the two of them all alone. Tobirama smiled, very satisfied at her moan the same time he's getting hungry at her. He couldn't take it anymore his pre cum already in the line, he wanted to fuck her right now and he know how Sakura wanted it too. He smirk at the though that his name will not leave Sakura's lips.

"Sakura…are you ready? I'm impatient right now" he stared at her as he roll up till he's completely above Sakura.

"Tobi…I want you so badly now" she smiled at him. He didn't hesitated, he kiss her while guiding his manhood in front of her entrance. He's manhood is huge and he know it, a huge head, long, thick and hard, what worries him most if Sakura can take it all in. He didn't ask a question he's going enter her, the tip of his manhood's head in her entrance the process is easy though cause he make sure that he prepared it with his fingers. Sakura moaned as he entered his manhood's head in hers.

"Sakura think you can go on?" he said, she nodded shakily.

"Yes I can, please enter me. I shouldn't say that make me cry out your name. It's really… well you have a monster you kept for years" she chuckled, she wrap her legs around Tobirama's waist "Still making fun right now, with my full sized cock right now even you the strongest woman I ever met you won't hold it, my love" in a quick thrust he entered her. "Ahhh!" she panted for air that was a loud moan. Tobirama chuckled.

Sakura's POV

'it's so huge, it's uncomfortable, it's so uncomfortable even his balls are big. Oh my I found a jackpot' but I have to do this for Tobirama for us. "Make me scream your name Tobirama!" I demanded.

Tobirama's POV

She's laying beneath me bringing all of her to me I didn't hesitate I want her, She wants me. And I love her as the same she loves me. "Sakura at this moment I intent on fucking you right now till you fall unconscious please don't get angry at me" her eyes widen. "I won't get angry at you if that's what you like my love, Tobirama"

Third Person's POV

He started to fuck her hardly fast, push and pull "Oh Fuck! To-Tobirama! Ahhh!" He didn't even make Sakura to get used to his size. He started to fuck her faster.

"Tobirama! Ahh! Ahh!... Its so! Its so good! More please more!"

"Yes, yes that's it Sakura!" he slam his cock in her,

"Ahh! Shi-" her moaning that keeps him aggressively arose and faster "To-To-Tobi! Ahh Tobirama!"she moan.

"Yes, that's it, Sakura. Keep chanting my name all over again!" he moan mimicking her. "Don't s-stop! Ahhh! Pl-Please Tobirama!" he slam his cock pretty hard now that made her cry and yell his name, "Ahhh! Tobirama!," every time he hears her moan and his name that's coming out of her mouth, his body got aggressive.

"Sakura! Come to me now"

"Ahh! To-Tobi Ha-harder please!" he could only get a moan for the answer that made him please and he can feel her walls clasp his cock tightly that made him moan, he knew she was coming the hard clasp of her walls on his cock didn't matter, he also know the same thing, Sakura didn't matter if her sex got swollen tomorrow the obvious thing they both knew is their love for each other. Tobirama got harder and faster and every time he heard his name coming out of Sakura's mouth.

"Ahhh! T-Tobirama! I-I love y-you!" she moan, that greatly arose him. And then he cum recklessly, the thought of having a child didn't bother him instead he found a satisfaction and comforting heat in the thought of it. His Sakura can carry on his heir and she only can carry it, no woman in the entire world is worthy to carry the heir of Senju Tobirama except her, Haruno Sakura. Tobirama rest a bit, sweat all around the both of them.

"Tobi… did you… did you spill it out?" Sakura said, she felt strangely happy, of course she's happy.

"Yes, I cum and we're not finish yet" he smiled a evil smile that made her startle.

"Oh you silly Senju" she said.

"I think I rest enough ready for round two, Sakura?" he said teasingly.

"I'm always ready Tobi you know that" then a hard thrust that made "Ahh!" Sakura moaned again. He started to move faster,

"To-To-To-T-T-Tobirama!" she keep on moaning. "Ahh!" and crying out his name "Tobi!", still she hadn't get used to his monstrous size. It was after round eight when Sakura couldn't get it anymore she collapsed.

Tobirama's POV

'Damn, I'm pretty shacking right know exhausted I should say. So she make it till round eight, eight times that I spill my semen out for her' I smirk at the though vision of a baby in her hands.

"I love you so much, Sakura"

then I collapse beside her then I fell asleep.

Love's POV

'Hm… they did it almost two hours eh, though I shouldn't watch really, my eyes are freaking burning right now, and the thought that Tobirama has that big monstrous penis and Sakura endure it and the most shocking is it all go in her entrance despite the size and he didn't have the time for Sakura to get used to'

More smuts to come

To tell you this I'm a slight cliffhanger and kind of pervert? No I'm not. I really like smut though

See ya!


	9. Chapter 8

Introduction on our new character that will make this story make sense and keeps it connected to the title which is 'Is Love, Freedom?'

SenjuArima(you will know later whyArimaand notFuyuharu)

Age: 4

Birthday: December 15

Gender: Male

Height: 101.6 cm.

Weight: 18.1437 kg.

Blood Type: A

Classification: Sensor Type,Medical-nin(He keeps the emperor eye a secret, andrinnegan,Hagoromogave him therinnegan, OP?)

Clan:Senju

So min'na-san! Here's the story enjoy if you truly enjoy…… and this is short it's some kind of one shot you know what I mean right? This is thelast chapter if you want more…better

u want I canrewrite this story and make a book 2?? Or just a book 2? Or a sequel maybe?

It was five years since then. An adorable, white-haired,viridianeyes, and green markings on his cheeks and chin, just like his father. Come to their life.

Love's POV I mean Arima……..

Time flies so fast, here I am clinging toOtousanto train me butOkasanwont, because she knew what kind of monsterOtousanwhen it comes to training.

The type of… don't get satisfied until you blank out due to exhaustion.

After that I'll go train withOkasan. It's fun how to heal fishes, it brightenedup my day whenOkasanrecognized and praised me on how come a child like me be so a prodigy when I fully healed a fish in a try.

'Yes I'm a prodigy, I can even match up with theANBUof course I am, I'm over powered you know.'

And the opposite goes forOtousan, but I can see trough his eyes how very proud he is because of me! And he gives me a warming smile when ever I make progress of my training with him, of course I wouldn't do things the unnecessary way, I'm sure he'll get suspicion of me when I mastered the techniques in a try as if I've learned it and trained with it for years.

Life doesn't change after that the only difference is that I've forgotten about the past and learned to move.

I'm not what I'm now, the past me is a broken-hearted, haunting for love, and wanting attention.

Well what they say past is past. And you can't alter the past but you can alter the future, for what you do will sure be the past, start going good, act with love, and keep moving forward.

Start with new, It's their love for me that makes me new every moment of my life is what I cherish but not the most. Oh how I want to stay like this…

"OK we're done for now" Sakura a.k.a(also known as) Okasansaid. Sweeping her forehead with a towel.

"Hai, Okasan…" I stare at him with something in my expression, with a smile on my face.

I'm so sure that their love for me did changed me. But I'm not sure withOtousanbecause there's nothing to change to him the same way with her.

Since she caught me in my expression "Okasan… how did you and father met?"

I swear that Okasan's cheeks match up the color of her pink hair.

"Eh.. It was…" she said shyly.

"Was?"

"OK, it was then I knew it that I love him and he felt the same because I do, I can feel" she smiled at me so full of love. It gives warmth in me that enters me down to my very souleven if she dodge the question

I very much like it

Is this really love?

Then I like it

…It's enough…

"Wait Okasan why did Otousan named me Arima rather than Fuyuharu?"

"It's because in your father's era the father should name the first born child"

So I was right... Well Fuyuharu is to long though

"Let's go home?" She ask

"Hai!"

And my life did get even better

Fin

To be true to you my readers I really down know what am I doing with this story I just give a try to my FAVORITE COUPLE or maybe I should say the ship innarutowhich isTobiSaku!

Don't worry I'm going to do another story obviously Tobirama x Sakura fic again.

This story sucks because I didn't prepare for preparations in this story (no proper idea!) it was really a blank.. I mean what comes to my mind is what I write which I'm the one to say sorry for that and I really didn't expect for peoples to read this except my classmates. This looks like a confession. :) it's two new stories

"Just Weren't Meant to Be" and

"The Story of Madara's Daughter"

Don't hate me :)

Till next time... Don't fret!


End file.
